


The Lion, The Witch, and a double-doored closet.

by WoofWoofCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoofWoofCormier/pseuds/WoofWoofCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, a little sexuality crises in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Our true feelings'

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I don't know what's to become of this, I guess I'll carry on if it gets good feedback.  
> It's my first fic, so be gentle :D

Free period; the abandoned music room filled with curling smoke. Many a window cracked open at the dizzying aromas being expelled from the end of a shared joint. Boy and girl sit opposite each other, nothing but a table separating them. The silence clinging heavily in the air, like the fires scratching at their adolescent lungs. Boy taking a unashamedly long drag from the smoldering blunt, breaking the almost as suffocating tension.

“So, it’s settled then?” asks Felix as oxygen finally creeps back into his airways.

“I guess so.. but, you know we can’t come back from this, man. Everything I’ve got is riding on this”, face solemn, Cosima motions for the end of the roll of weed.

“Oh don’t worry your pretty little dreads, honey; I am taking drama for a reason”. Felix cracks the first smile that the room has seen in around an hour, Cosima returning the welcome expression.

She reclines in the bright blue plastic chair, lifting the stick to her lips and then crushing it into the floor with her foot. She gives a disbelieving look, “you really think you can con your sister?” , folding her arms across her chest.

“Given, she’ll be the hardest to fool… but Sarah is nothing, you’ll see” he scoffs. They sit there again, consumed by the silence. Before long a shrill noise slices through the nothingness. Audible sighs heard from both sides; they eye each other and laugh nervously.

“There’s the bell.. guess it’s time for our debut” Cosima smiles as they both stand up and make for the door.

“yeah, looks like it” he grimaces.

Heading off across the threshold, they are met with a deserted corridor. Stalling, Cosima sighs yet again. “Felix?”

“mhm?” he turns on his heel to look straight at her. She grabs him by the lapels of his grey woolen coat, drawing him into her, kissing him firmly on the lips. They break apart, reeling “yep, still gay” he wipes at his mouth absently.

“Yeah, ditto; obvs. Getting in some practice, though, you know?” she offers. He grabs her hand and they make ways down the corridor again, Felix swaying his hips in that characteristic fashion of his. She looks at him and laughs, “oh god, already busted.. you’re such a bloody fairy!”.

He squeezes her hand and smiles over to her, “says the one that looks like she was born to play team sports”. They both laugh and round the corner to the lunch hall. They pause, both resting their free hands on the door handles in front of them, taking a deep breath. “You ready?” he asks.

“Bring it on” she smiles, her mega-watt grin lighting the daunting situation only slightly.

* * *

 

“So, as I was trying to explain to Mr. Riggs, I was only impersonating Beth as a laugh” shrugs Sarah.

“Sarah, you forged her signature. More than once” scolds Alison.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake Alison. It was only for the marathon run, thing. No one’s getting assassinated, calm your titties”.

“She was convincing, though, I hear” laughs Beth, paying attention more to her phone. “Noticed only over halfway through and I got to skip his Accountancy lesson, didn’t I? I guess we really do look alike.”

“Which earned you both a months worth of detentions” Alison says, sighing into the hand that rests on her cheek.

Beth and Sarah both laugh, Beth choking halfway through at a sudden realisation, spitting her food across the table. “Shit, Sarah?!” regaining her stolen breaths, “did you say you signed me up for a freakin’ marathon?!”. Alison having to pat her back at the remaining gags.

“Good, init?” Sarah beams mischievously.

“No, Sarah! Not good!” Beth moans.

“It’s not like you can’t do it, Childs” The British girl laughs, throwing her head back and chucking a handful of chips into her mouth.

“Well, no shit. But now I gotta sit through a double car journey with Riggs and his Mrs, don’t I?”, resting her head in her hands and looking as if she’s about to cry. “Talking about bloody gardening and IVF treatment with ‘em for bloody hours! You dipshit..” In the distress, none of them see Cosima and Felix making their way awkwardly across the hall. They sit down beside Sarah, opposite Alison and a very much distraught Beth. All attention focuses on the fact that their hands are clasped together; gaining puzzled looks from the three girls.

“Hello there” offers Felix, hoping to just shake off all of their confusement.

“Hey…” says Sarah, suspicious. “What’s with that?” she motions at their hands, still interlinked.

“Sarah, you know Cosima-?” tells Felix.

“Yeah, our best friend that _I_ introduced to _you_ last year, when we started high school..?” she interrupts.

“Let me finish!” he sighs. “Well, we thought it was time that we admitted to each other our true feelings…”.

“Yeah, pull the other one” she laughs. Beth and Alison pretending to be in their own little conversation, as to avoid the obvious confrontation that’s about to arise.

“Seriously Sarah, we really dig each other” Cosima offers, staring into Felix’s eyes. He smiles affectionately, and they kiss. Alison, Beth and Sarah all spit out their drinks, not noticing the small shudder that the pair made.

“What the bloody hell, Fee! I get that you ‘dig’ each other as _best friends_ , but..?”.

The ‘couple’ break apart and Felix finishes, “..but now we’ve decided to take it to the next level”. Both Cosima and Felix avoiding the three perplexed gazes that have fallen on them.

“But you’re gay, Felix.” Sarah states, matter of factly.

“Sarah!” he drops Cosima’s hand and directly faces his foster sister. “Just because I haven’t had a relationship before, doesn’t make me gay!” he huffs.

“No, but fancying guys does” quips Beth, under her breath.

“Says the one who can’t keep out of little-miss-perfect’s pants!” he retorts.

“Felix, I am not a homosexual!” whisper-shouts Alison, banging her hand down in reinforcement.

“Regardless, you’re gay. I’ve known you your whole life and no amount of frenching is gonna change that! Especially if the pile of ‘GQ magazines’, in your room, is anything to go by..” his sister laughs, cutting into her chicken, not being fooled.

“Gentlemen’s Quarterly is for straight guys’, Sarah..?” Cosima questions, genuinely confused.

“Yeah, but lets just say Vic, Cal and Paul are more likely to buy ‘Nuts’…” Sarah counters, shaking her head.

“Just because I have class and am not in your little STI-riddled man posse” Felix grabs ahold of Cosima’s hand again, more aggressively than before.

“Next you’ll probably accuse me of being a lady lover” Cosima interjects, laughing. They all stare at her skeptically, even Felix, at her choice phrase. She suddenly goes bashful, going back to looking into her lap.

“Fine,” Sarah relents. “seeing as S' is out tonight, we can all have a little ren-de-vous round ours, yeah? A night full of alcohol fuelled indulgence; sex drugs and rock and roll. We’ll all bring a date - a little couples party to celebrate your newly found.. love. Sound good?” she smiles, playing up to the lie. Felix smiles back sweetly, challenging, with a not so convinced Cosima in his grasp.

He stands and leaves, Cosima following, “sounds perfect” he snarls as they go.

“Bye guys..” Cosima mumbles over her shoulder, out of earshot.


	2. The internal Clash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs.S's house; the life and soul of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background for our characters now.  
> This whole idea was based off of an actual thing that happened with me and my friends :') Although, I've had to shorten the time frame as otherwise it would've taken me all year to write, with confusing time jumps. so, if it indeed seems like the time span is a little unbelievable, that be why.. just, use your imaginations :D   
> You are reading fanfiction after all.

‘Guns of Brixton’ blasts out of what can only be assumed is Mrs.S’s house, filing the street with the Punky texture of The Clash; as Cosima speeds down the road on her dad’s run down old Vespa that she may or may not have ‘borrowed’, the engine’s groan is completely drowned out by every beat. She eventually stops outside of the vibrating structure, the music clearly plugged into one of Felix’s biggest speakers.

Approaching the door she raises her arm, but is immediately dragged inside before she can knock. A tongue flies down her throat before words can even be exchanged, feminine hands pulling her hips into the stranger’s. It is this that makes Cosima react and get into it, only the rising smell of aftershave in her vicinity dragging her back into reality.

Opening her eyes, and her recently vacated mouth, she stares back at the 6 onlookers in front of her.

“uhh, hey guys…” her mind staggers to a brief stop. It is then that she sees not only Felix; but Sarah, Cal, Alison, Scott, Beth and a mysterious blonde girl waiting for her to continue. “Where’s this party at then?”

“In …Felix’s pants… apparently…” quips Sarah at a much-slower-than-normal speed, dumfounded at the display that just transpired. Everyone else sharing her look, amazed at the lengths they are willing to go to if they really are lying.

Felix laughs over zealously, “pshh, I was just saying hi!”, strutting past them and into the living room. The dreadlocked girl following him, like earlier, as everyone eyes her in disbelief. She strolls over to him, sitting down in his lap, on the armchair; snuggling in and reaching for the two beers in her bag.

“Thanks babe”, he whispers into her ear, but still loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

Both of them need not rehearse the exhibition that they’re displaying, knowing that they need to be as convincing as possible because a lot of shit is riding on this. They don’t want to be lying to their friends, sure, it’s just a hell of a lot easier for everyone if only they are in the loop.

Everyone is still peeking through the living room, at the spectacle. This is, until the blonde stranger and Scott awkwardly cough, clearly not filled in on todays events.The others break from their stupor, grabbing drinks and filling the empty couch and cushions that have been strewn across the floor. “Oh hey Scottie, what’re you doing here?” asks Cosima, genuinely happy but confused.

“Oh” he giggles, “Alison asked me to be her date tonight.” His face turning more flushed as Cosima eyes him sceptically, the notion of her best friend interacting with another girl, besides her, apparently ridiculous. It’s Cosima’s turn to act stunned.

“what, no SoccerCop tonight?” laughs Felix, earning jitters from the room, extinguishing the tension.

“Nah sorry Romeo, got myself a Frenchie to be occupied with” chuckles Beth, tightening her grip on the blonde girl’s waist. “Guys, Delphine. Vice Versa.”

Cosima starts spluttering, trying to hide it as a laugh. ‘Delphine’; the tall, blonde girl that she couldn’t quite see in the dim hue of the hallway… is nothing short of perfect. Her legs are long, thin and bare, running into her tight, black cocktail dress. Her brown roots, which seep into golden locks, brandished round her index finger. Her eyes. Her eyes; spectrummed from green to amber like the leaves on a tree from spring to autumn.

“H,hey… Delphine” she starts, mouth going dry causing her to stop. The French girl laughs and stares into the bespectacled eyes of the shorter girl.

“Bonjour,…?” Delphine offers, not knowing Cosima’s name but freeing herself from Beth and coming across the room anyway. She sticks out her hand, waiting.

“Oh! I-uh, Cosima. My name’s Cosima, totally”. Hand grasps hand, eyes pierce eyes, until Felix nudges Cosima in the ribs; making her discharge herself from the blonde’s clutches immediately.

“Right, now that we’ve got all that gay shit outta the way” laughs Sarah, knowingly, ”let’s play some party games!.. I’m thinking Spin the Bottle?”

“What are we, 5?” laughs Beth, pouring Vodka into shot glasses.

“Beth, since when have you seen a 5 year old play spin the bottle?” giggles Alison, swatting the other girl’s arm. Beth flushes at the sudden close proximity of their bodies.

Sarah kicks a distracted Beth, unbeknown to the others. “owhh, damn. I mean, I’m up for it.. if you pass you gotta drink, right?”

“yep, that’s the deal” sniggers Sarah.

20 minutes go by and the whole Vodka bottle has been vanquished, mainly by Sarah and Beth, who kept landing on each other. The most interesting thing to have happened, Scott landing on Sarah, and them having to kiss from the lack of booze. Easily bored, and keeping up rouses, Felix and Cosima have been left to make out in the corner.. when it’s finally Cosima’s turn.

“Oi, little-miss-penis-party, ‘t’s your turn” slurs Sarah.

Not breaking from Felix’s mouth, Cosima’s hand blindly searches for the bottle. She finds it and spins. Laughing instantly erupts from what can only be assumed is Beth and Sarah. Cosima open her eyes, looking at where the bottle landed.

“Oh, that is unfortunate” giggles a slightly inebriated Alison.

“Bloody priceless, if she couldn’t hide her lady-boner before, it’ll be impossible now” whispers Sarah, not so quietly.

“we are going to kiss, or just sit here gawking all night, non?” chuckles Delphine.

“ooh, my girl’s got balls” jives Beth.

In the midst of their teasing, Cosima has wordlessly brought her beer to her lips, seemingly unfazed.

Time stops.

“Holy shit” breathes Sarah, “I guess they weren’t joking..”

“Damn girl, I really though she would do the trick..” says Beth, as stunned as her British counterpart.

“Well, I need the toilet, if all of this stuff is resolved?” chuckles Cal.

“yeah, sure babe.. we all may as well have a little break, right?” decides Sarah, standing up but never losing her focus on Cosima and Felix.

 

* * *

 

“Felix, I don’t think I can do this anymore..” Cosima whispers sadly into the air, now that everyone has dispersed, leaving them alone in the living room.

“well done on passing that Delphine girl… I really think that Beth brought her here to catch us out you know?” he laughs, nudging her off of his lap and standing up.

“but Fee-” she sighs.

“Like, you didn’t even blink, just necked the whole damn bottl-”

“Felix!” she exclaims louder than is probably necessary, due to the alcohol and frustration, grabbing the sleeve of his mustard coloured cardigan.

“shit, what?! Keep your voice down, they’ll hear everything otherwise!” he whisper-shouts, turning to face her fully.

“…it’s just that, I don’t think I can…” her head falls, arm mimicking the action and letting the boy’s garment fall free from her grip.

“Oh for Christ’s sake. You’re not pulling out on me now, honey… you’ve got more pegged on this than I do!..” his hands going straight to his leather clad hips.

“I know but did you see her? She’s by far better than anything even my pot addled brain could conjure up!..”

“Cosima. You can’t just go round acting like this is the most important stake of your life, to let the façade fall at the first puppy shaped hurdle!” he takes a step closer to her, eyes narrowing in her general direction.

“ha, she is kinda puppy-like, isn’t she?” she chuckles, in a trance.

“Hello, earth to Cosima?” Felix clicks his fingers sassily in her face, “we’ve only been at this one bloody day! What would Xavier say if he found out, hmm?”

She sighs, defeated. “Yeah, I guess this is what I signed up for, man”.

He sighs too, “I’m only trying to keep this together for you.. call it payback..” he laughs half heartedly. They embrace each other, not for show, but the friendship that sometimes called necessary for moments like these.

It’s funny, when Sarah first introduced the extroverted pair, they didn’t get on; each spending separate time with Sarah, and therefore pissing the other one off for stealing her away. But, when the day came that Felix got contacted by his birth parents 2 years ago, him and Sarah instantly became estranged. The ever stubborn British girl thinking that her little brother would leave and finally fly their make-shift nest, without her.

That was when Cosima stepped in, when she found Felix crying in the music room at lunchtime, when she was going to retrieve her laptop that she’d let Bobby use for mixing. She comforted him, the bond between siblings eventually being mended, and the music room becoming a new sanctuary for the queer duo.

Crashing and laughing is suddenly heard from the hallway, breaking the best friends from their hug.

“Christ almighty, what now?” Felix sighs. Before checking on the condition of his foster mother’s hall, he rests his hands on Cosima’s shoulders, “so, no coming out of that double-doored closet we’ve placed ourselves in, yeah?”

“yeah, no homo” she laughs, kissing him on the cheek. He laughs back at her relenting, tugging her by the hand to survey the damage that the others, most probably Sarah, have done.


End file.
